Durarara! My Style!
by ArronCasper01
Summary: Durarara rewritten with two new characters that will make people ether scared or laugh! Shizuo afraid of someone! Mikado having a back bone and can fight! Izaya not knowing something! Kida can break the 4th wall! Wait no, that's predictable! Welcome to my style of Durarara! Rated T for many people's (mostly Arron and Shizuo) dirty mouths , some blood, and violence!


**Hello everybody!~ ArronCasper01 here on my first story on fanfiction! **

**Izaya: "So AC-chan~" AC: "Shut it. You just want more information on me and the story! Isn't that right Izzy~"**

**Izaya: *Pouts and goes sit in a corner sulking* AC: *Insanely laughing*"HAHAHAHA!"**

**Emily: *Sweat-drop*"****You to are too much like each other..."**

**AC: "Yup! Just like how Shizzy is somehow related to a Gorilla!~"**

**Shizuo: *Tick mark appears* "Why you-" Emily: *Chop AC in the back of the head* "No Picking on Shizuo-kun!" AC: *Holds the back of his head* "Well why don't you and your boyfriend do the disclaimer already!"**

** Shizuo and Emily: *Blushing and gaping***

**Izaya: "I'll do it!~ ArronCasper01 doesn't own me, Shizuo, and Durarara, just the story, plot, and ocs!"**

**AC: "Oh! Mikado appearance will change and his personality will slightly change as well! Though he was raised by my oc that's based off me!"**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the Cousins! And Kida...

Normal POV

Night time, Ikebukuro station

Two people could be seen waiting by a pole in the train station, the younger one stood around wondering about they're new life in Ikebukuro and the older boy leaned against the pole his left foot tapping the ground in irritate way with arms crossed, just looking plain annoyed if the twitching of the right eyebrow was anything to go by. These two are cousin who had just moved here courtesy of two childhood friends. The older cousin's chocolate-brown hair was done in a high pony tail, his sapphire eyes sparked with annoyance, black choker on with a blue sapphire attached to it, black fingerless gloves, a unzipped dark sapphire sleeveless jacket, a tight low neckline long sleeves black shirt, almost black blue jeans, and black steel toed combat boots. The younger cousin's raven black hair was done in a low short ponytail, his blackish-blue eyes light up with curiosity, a white jacket zipped up all the way, dark green cargo pants, and white steel-toed combat boots. Though they look unarmed if look closer you could see the slight shimmer of two gun on the older's waist and the bulge of trowing knifes in the youngest's jacket and boots. "Shit! Why the hell aren't he here yet!" the oldest who should be around 20 or 21 yelled. Scaring quite a few people from the out bust making them think of a certain super strong man in bartender clothes.

"Calm down Arron, I'm sure they had a good reason for being late." the younger one that we don't know the name of said to calm the older man down.

"Sorry Mikado, it's just so fucking annoying when people don't show up on time!" Arron replied.

"Mikado-kun, Arron-san!" someone called for the two males.

"Kida-kun?""Masa-chan, What the fuck happen to you?" the boy and man answer at the same time.

" Whaa! Don't be so mean Arron-san, and you mouth is even dirtier now, isn't it? Any way! Mikado-kun there is three choices, 1. Masaomi Kida, 2. Masaomi Kida, 3. Masaomi Kida!" the boy declared in a singsong voice.

"Kida-kun, you do know that was-" Mikado tried to say but was interrupted by Arron.

"No Mikado, let me deal with it. _**Masaomi Kida that was**_ _**THE. LAMEST. JOKE. I. EVER. FUCKING. HEARD.**** period.**_" Arron deadpanned.

"Whaa! Your so mean Arron-san, Not even author likes me, just look at the title!" Kida fake cried.

"What author? What title?" Mikado asked confused.

"Your breaking the 4th wall, Masa-chan. What about that tour you where talking about, or did you fucking forget?" Arron said with no emotion in his voice but the smirk and amusement in his eyes give away what he's feeling.

"Oh no! I almost forgot that! Well there are a bunch of people you should stay away from..." 'Masa-chan' rambled off.

'_This new life is going to be long with him around._' Mikado thought.

'_I need to ether kill him, rip out his vocal cords, or slap him to get him to shut up. I'll just slap him._' Arron sadistically thought.

That night all Ikebukuro, even Izaya, heard the painful sound of flesh hitting flesh.

* * *

**Well done with the first chapter! I know it short but I'm doing my best! So please comment!**

**And any flamer will have Izzy and Shizzy after them!**

**Also they will appear next chapter with Arron asking a very weird question to Shizzy and Izzy, along with the blood and violence!**

**Bye Bye and review!**


End file.
